


Never Again

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete wishes that he had never let you go.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Never Again

Pete smiles at the girl straddling him with wonder. “How did I ever let you go?”

She laughs, the sound light and it fills the room. Her fingers move her left pointer finger, tracing his lips. “You never let me go. We just needed a break.” Her voice wavers on the last word.

“I wish we had taken a break, a week or two apart, at the most a month. Not a year.”

She frowns, “I’m glad we took the break. We fought so much about things that didn’t matter and things that did, it was draining.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “We needed space and to be on our own for awhile. We didn’t know ourselves or what we really wanted.”

He nods, chest loosening as she speaks the words he had thought. “Never again, though.”

She smiles, “Never again.”

A laugh escapes her when he moves so she’s on her back, and he’s hovering over her. “What are you doing?” Y/N asks after a minute of him just looking at her.

“I’m looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.” He tells her with no hesitation.

She turns her face to the left, as blood rushes to her cheeks. “Not the most.” She mumbles.

He presses their lips together, even though the angle hurts his neck. “In my eyes you are.”


End file.
